greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Sadewo
Helena Sadewo is a character. She is the maternal great-aunt of Miranda Sucipto, through her maternal grandfather Hugo Willem. Life Early life Helena Fatima Sadewo (née Willem) was born on January 5, 1936 in Batavia, Dutch East Indies, to Dominic Willem and Melati Willem, and as the elder sister of Hugo Willem. Her father fled from his family, a rigidly Catholic Dutch family, and married his Muslim, middle-class pribumi neighbour, Melati, and settled in Batavia, where Helena was born. They were a family of moderate wealth since Dominic had been disowned by his family, but Helena and Hugo had relatively happy childhoods. The family was not raised with a religious ideology. Dominic, who was a free-thinker that married the Muslim Melati, decided that it was best for each member of the family to decide their own courses in life. Still, Helena and Hugo were raised Catholic by Melati out of respect for Dominic's family. Though Dominic was not on good terms with his parents, his sister Dolores Willem, a nun, and Damian Willem, a priest, were close with Dominic's wife and children. Dominic's father Gerolf Willem died in 1942, when Helena was 6, and that was the last time they met Dominic's mother Beatrix Willem, whom died a year later. Adulthood Helena married Robert Sadewo, a Javanese man, in 1968 (a few months after her father had died) and had one daughter, Larasati Ayu Sadewo, quite late in life in 1978, when they had moved to Jakarta, where Melati also lived with them. Robert was a harsh, borderline abusive person that treated Helena rather badly, and he died in 1987 when Laras was just nine years-old, leaving Helena to raise Laras on her own with whatever money her father left her and the money she had from teaching English. They weren't so financially secure, and so Laras intended to improve her own life to make up for her awful childhood. Laras became a successful working woman in adulthood, having graduated from the finest schools through hard-earned scholarships and reached for nothing but the finest things in life. Later life Helena stayed with Laras in Jakarta, who eventually married Arya Baskoro and had one daughter, Adara Adelina Baskoro in 2002, whom she expected to succeed like she did in life. Adara is autistic, however, and a string of continual conflicts caused Arya to leave them, and left Laras a bitter woman that resented her own child, whom she had little patience for and saw her as extremely imperfect. Melati died in 2004 and was buried in Paterosari, alongside Dominic. Personality Helena is gentle, long-suffering, bright, thoughtful, and sensitive. The only reason Laras kept her old mother around was to keep a bridge between her and her daughter, for Laras was emotionally distant with the both of them (her mother because she reminded her of her difficult past and her daughter for her autism). Helena had always been weak despite being a somewhat subtle voice of authority over Laras, and rarely had the will to stand up to her impatient daughter; but what she lacked in courage she made up for it in her maternal love for Adara and her continually tested love for Laras. Helena reminded Laras that she was not perfect herself despite always demanding for perfection, because only Helena saw what Laras went through to be where she is now, because she's known Laras for 37 years. Only then did Laras realise her own faults and intended on mending what's broken. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters